Quinn's Back From Juvy
by throught-fire-and-flames
Summary: This story starts back in S1.Quinn has come back from juvy after being put in there for betting the crap out of Karofsky because he did something to someone known only as 'her'. contains hinting and maybe mention of rape. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything at all really, if I did brittana and fabray would be on like donkey kong and doing it like bunnies. But I don't so they aren't…..except in my head.

**A/N: PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE IS RAPE HINTED AT IN THIS STORY…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: ok so this is slightly AU, baby-gate never happened but Quinn did cheat on Finn with Puck, Kurt never left for the suit brigade (the worblers), Blaine came to McKinley instead, Rachel and Finn did date, Finn never cheated on Rachel with Santana, Matt did leave. Also I suck at writing characters as how they appear in the show so yeah. All mistake are my own as I have no beta and suck at spelling…..but I think I got most of it right :D

People were throwing themselves out of her way, she was now the most feared girl in school and it was not because of her popularity any more. She had changed over the year she was gone, got tattoos, facial piercings and dyed her hair. Gone was the cute little Christian girl always trying to impress her parents and here was the girl who went to juvy, for beating Karofsky into a bloody pulp worse than even Santana would have, and no one knew why the only thing they knew about it was what she was screaming at the cops as they dragged her out of class. "He deserved it for what he did to her," she had screamed at the top of her lungs. Nobody knew who the her was but after the cops dragged her out, no one saw or heard from her until now.

She walked down the hall her head held high wearing a pair of faded and scuffed skinnys and a black ripped tank top. The only people to approach her are Santana and Brittney,  
>"hey Q how was the little big house," Santana asked.<br>"Oh it was great S," she said sarcastically.  
>"I wouldn't have thought it was fun to be locked up" Brittney said looking confused<br>"no B it wasn't all that fun, but I did make some friends" Quinn said with a smirk  
>"so u coming back to cheerios Q?" Brittney asked hopefully.<br>"Nah I don't think I will, plus I don't think couch would let me with all the body art," Quinn said with a chuckle.  
>"You got that right jail bird" come the voice of one Sue Sylvester from the door of her office.<br>"Well anyway I have to meet with Figgins and my parole officer and Mrs. Pillsbury, see you guys later" Quinn said before turning into Figgins office.

The room went silent as soon as she walked in.  
>"good morning Quinn glad to see you could join us" said Jenny the parole officer.<br>"Yeah hey Jen" Quinn replied.  
>"Hey Mrs Pillsbury and Mr Figgins" she said not looking at them.<br>"Good morning Quinn" said Mrs Pillsbury.  
>"Ok so Quinn we have some rules for you while you are at school," said Jenny.<br>"Ok lay 'em on me Jen," Quinn said.  
>"you are not to go near the hockey team, you are not to leave school grounds until the end of the school day, you are to attend all classes, you are to attend regular meetings with Mrs Pillsbury, you are to join one club of your choice, if you get into any fights or break any of these rules you will be expelled from school and subsequently be heading back to juvy for breaking your parole terms" Jenny said.<br>"Ok I think I can handle that, except for the hockey team thing, I mean I can't really avoid them in the halls or in class," Quinn said.  
>"We know that Quinn we just mean if you approach them or communicate with them outside of class" Figgins said in a stern tone.<br>"Ok I can do that, so when we gunna meet up Mrs Pillsbury?" Quinn asked.  
>"We will meet at 11.30 everyday," Mrs Pillsbury said.<br>"You have until the end of the day to choose a club to join" Figgins said.  
>"yeah don't need that long to choose, I can't go back to the cheerio's, so the only thing I can stand doing is Glee, if that still exists of course" Quinn said.<br>"Ok you will attend glee club then," said Figgins.  
>"What so they won then?" asked Quinn.<br>"No we got another year" came a voice that Quinn recognised instantly.  
>"Mr Shue, how long have you been standing there?" Quinn asked.<br>"About the part where Figgins told you you have all day to choose a club" Mr Shuester replied.  
>"Ok, well can I go now? I still have to get to my locker and then get to class," Quinn said.<br>"Yes you may leave now Quinn," Mr Figgins said.  
>"See you at 11.30 Quinn don't forget" Mrs Pillsbury said.<p>

When Quinn walked out of Figgins office she walked straight into someone,  
>"hey why don't you watch where you're going" she heard a very familiar voice yell from the floor.<br>"Yeah whatever Rach" Quinn said walking away.  
>"Did you just call me Rach?" Rachel asked when she court up with Quinn.<br>"Yeah I did got a problem with it, would you prefer I call you Berry, or go back to the insults your used to?" Quinn said with a little bit of sarcasm.  
>"Were you just cracking a joke?" Rachel asked wide-eyed.<br>"Yes Rach I was, I've changed I'm not the girl I used to be" Quinn said solemnly.  
>"I can see that" Rachel said with a smile.<br>"I meant on the inside," Quinn said giving Rachel a friendly shove.  
>"I can see that too Quinn I mean you is talking to me in a friendly manner," Rachel said.<br>"Well you know juvy changes you, you have to learn to co-exist or get put in solitary," Quinn said as she stopped by her locker and stuffed all her stuff in there and grabbed the books she would need for class.  
>"So let's clear up these rumours shall we" came the voice of Kurt from behind them.<br>"Ok go ahead and ask away," Quinn said as she turned to face Kurt and Mercedes.  
>"Are you a chain smoking jail bitch?" Kurt asked with a laugh.<br>"I'm Quinn Fabray I am no one's bitch and I wouldn't call it chain smoking but I do smoke now" Quinn replied.  
>"Ok how about juvy turning you gay?" Mercedes asked.<br>"Please I was gay way before juvy, juvy was just more freeing and I was away from my parents for long enough for me to think about my feelings" Quinn replied with a smirk.  
>"Ok then what about this one, you killed someone in juvy" Kurt asked.<br>"Ha do you think they would release me early if I had killed someone?" Quinn questioned back.  
>"Point taken" Kurt said.<br>"How about that you are still living with your parents?" Mercedes asked.  
>"Yes I guess you could call it living with them. but it's more like living with myself when seeing as their never home and when they are home they are ignoring me and I'm not allowed to leave the house except for school and school related events" Quinn said.<br>" ok well that's all our gossip answered, now we wanna hear why you did what you did to Karofsky" Kurt said.  
>"And now I have to leave because if I'm late for class it's not a good thing that will happen, see you guys later" Quinn yelled over her shoulder as she walked to her first class.<p>

She wanted to avoid anything that had to do with why she had gone to juvy, the only people who knew that actual truth was Quinn herself, Karofsky and Jenny. Not everybody else needed to know why; it was none of their business.  
>At a few minutes to 11.30, she got up and exited class without a word to even the teacher.<br>"Hello Quinn" Mrs Pilsbury said as Quinn sat down on the chairs in her office  
>"hey Mrs Pillsbury" Quinn mumbled in reply<br>"so anything specific you want to talk about today?" Mrs Pilsbury asked.  
>"Nope not really" Quinn replied looking around the office that had not changed at all since she had last been in there.<br>"Ok then well why don't you tell me about how your first day of school is going" Mrs Pillsbury offered.  
>"It going good, everybody is avoiding me except for Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Brittney and Santana so far, but I'll find out how the rest of glee club feels when I go later," Quinn said with a smile.<br>"Are you glad to be back?" Mrs Pillsbury asked.  
>"Back at school, back in the real world or back in glee?" Quinn asked.<br>"Let's start with school," Mrs Pillsbury said.  
>"I guess it's ok to see everybody again, I've missed talking to people who aren't forced to talk to me," Quinn said.<br>"And how do you feel about going back to glee?" Mrs Pillsbury asked.  
>"I've missed Glee quite a-bit while I was locked up, I used to drive my lock up buddies nuts by randomly singing, the guards didn't like it much either they thought I was sneaking drugs" Quinn laughed.<br>"And how's it feel to be free and in the world again?" Mrs Pillsbury asked.  
>"I'm still not technically free yet and not technically in the world either, I mean school, home, that's all I'm allowed to do and even on my way to school I'm not free I have to either go on the stupid bus, which I would never go on, or get a lift with my parole officer. I would not call that free and back in the world. But I guess it's better than juvy" Quinn said.<br>"And my last question I have for you is are you ready to talk about why you did that to Karofsky? The state wants to eventually answer that question in our sessions," Mrs Pillsbury said.  
>"That I'm not quite ready for" Quinn said looking at her feet.<br>"That's ok we have a lot of time for that, you are free to go if you wish" Mrs Pillsbury said.  
>"Thanks see you later," Quinn said as she walked out into the crowded halls and walked to her locker and put her books in it.<p>

The rest of the day was quite boring in Quinn's opinion. Until it was time for glee practise. She walked into the room and was met with a crowd of faces, some she knew, some she did not. All the gleeks from last time were still there.  
>"Everybody I would like you all to welcome back Quinn Fabray back to glee," Mr Shuester said and some people clapped and smiled, while others looked scared and confused.<br>"Why are we letting the bitch that almost killed a football player for no reason back into glee club?" Finn asked angry.  
>"I have my reasons," Quinn glared at Finn.<br>"Well were all interested to hear them Quinn, go on speak up," Finn yelled jumping up from his seat.  
>"He knows what he did, he will have to live with the guilt of it for the rest of his life, plus it's not my place to tell you seeing as it didn't happen to me, I was protecting her," Quinn said looking at her shoes.<br>"Her….her! Always with this mystical her, you're her doesn't exist Quinn you just wanted to beat the crap out of someone for no reason," Finn yelled kicking his chair in her direction.  
>"Alright Finn calm down she is here because she needed to join a club as part of her parole," Mr Shuester said stepping between the two.<br>"Plus we except anyone who auditions remember," Santana snapped from the back of the room.  
>"Yeah just leave her alone Finn you big jerk," Rachel yelled from her seat at the back.<br>"You two stay out of this you little bitches you have no right to speak to me like that," Finn yelled turning on Rachel and Santana.  
>"Whoa wait I know you think Santana is a bitch but last I heard you a Rachel were so in love," Quinn said looking quite confused and angry at Finn for yelling at Rachel.<br>"That was before the stupid little bitch cheated on me with that whore and the dumb shit blonde," Finn yelled and Puck struggled to hold back Santana and Rachel.  
>"Finn I suggest you go and sit in the hall for a while to calm down," Mr Shuester said leading the boy to the door.<br>"Whoa I missed a lot while I was in juvy," Quinn said flopping down in the chair next to Santana looking very confused.  
>"Maybe a little," Santana said chuckling.<br>There were no more interruptions during the rest of glee where Quinn was eventually introduced to Sam Evans, Lauren Zizes and Blaine Anderson. Finn didn't return.

After glee Quinn walked into the bath room hearing foot step follow her in  
>"Hey," Quinn said.<br>"Hey thanks for standing up for me, and for going to juvy for me, you didn't have to beat him up he could have got away with it but you noticed that something was wrong with me and got me to open up and you made him pay for what he did to me," she said.  
>"I'm just sorry that I didn't prevent it and he didn't pay for it, if you had just gone to the police like I said he would be paying for it right now," Quinn said.<br>"It was his word against mine, I never would have won, nobody would believe me, but you did and for that I am thankful," she said before walking out of the bathroom and leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. 'I'm so sorry it's all my fault if I hadn't been such a bitch, if I hadn't made sure you were on the bottom of the social ladder, he might never had thought that he could get away with touching you like that' "it's all my fault," Quinn cried before breaking down on the bathroom floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter actually come out pretty quick….but then again I really should be studying not writing fanfiction lol. Wooo uni is so fun. I DON'T OWN GLEE, IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND NOT LIVE IN A SHIT HOLE WITH NO MONEY AND NO SMOKES.

As Rachel closed the door behind herself and walked down the hall she could hear Quinn crying, but didn't turn back to comfort the girl. She kept walking to her car and drove to her dance lesson that she was already late for.

Once Quinn had finished crying she cleaned her face up and walked out into the hall,  
>"Hey Q wait up" she heard Santana yell from down the hall.<br>"What's up S?" she asked.  
>"Nothing much just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after me and B finish cheerio's" Santana asked me.<br>"Maybe some other time S I'm still not in the good books with my parents and they aren't letting anyone in to see me and I'm not aloud out or its back to lock up for me" Quinn said as she walked away to her car.

When Quinn arrived home she was greeted with the sight of her mother passed out on the couch and her father's things were still gone so obviously he had left for good after she has disgraced the 'great name of Fabray ' as her father had put it in his letter to her which she got while in lock up.  
>She had known he was never coming back but her mother still held onto the hope that he would come back on day once the disgrace had worn off.<p>

She had once yelled at her mother while she was in one of her drunken stupors that he was never coming back ever because the disgrace would never wear off the name of Fabray because that name was disgrace long before Quinn went to juvy. Her mother had ignored her ever since that day, unless she had to drive her to one of her appointments that were court ordered, as she wasn't even allowed to drive her own car in case she tried to run down Karofsky.

Quinn collected the glass hanging from her mother hand and put it down on the table before walking up to her room to finish her homework. She was actually kind of glad that she was back at school, she had missed all the normal people who didn't want to kill her. She had lied to Kurt when she said she wasn't made someone's bitch and that you had to get along or be lock up in isolation. The truth was she spent most of her time in isolation for her own protection. Her first day in 'the mini joint' as the girls there liked to call it she ran into a big girl who didn't like the fact that Quinn looked like a snob and a rich girl and decided to try and kick the crap out of her. This ended up with her and the girl Jane locked up in isolation her very first day.

She actually eventually made friends with Jane who had now been sent to Jane-Adams academy for girls. Janes mother had been killed by her father who had then tried to kill her but she managed to get in a lucky shot with a knife she had picked up from the kitchen. Got him in the leg. When the police showed up that the neighbours had called the father had told them she had killed her mother and was about to kill him. She had been arrested on the spot and she had no chance to fight off the charges because everybody who knew would agree that she did have violent tendances.

After getting out she had kept in contact with a few of the girl who had helped to protect her in juvy. In total there was 5 girls who had become her friend. Most of them had gone to Jane-Adams after their release because they had nowhere else to go. Quinn was one of the luck ones who still had parents or still had parents that would take her back in after being in juvy. The girls names were Jane, Kira, Amber, Eve, and Sarah. Out of those 5, 1 was still inside, 3 went to Jane-Adams, and 1 was dead.

Quinn remembered the day Kira died, this girl Wendy had been bragging about what she was gunna do to Quinn when she made her her bitch. Kira had heard what Wendy was saying and told her to shut up. Wendy just laughed and asked what she was gunna do about it she was just Sarah's bitch and couldn't do anything about what she was saying or she would become a dead bitch because that is what happens to disobedient bitches. Kira had cracked and walk up to Wendy and punch the girl in the face. Wendy had pulled a shive and stabbed Kira in the gut and then walked against the wall so she wouldn't get beat down by the guards. Kira had died slowly and painfully right in front of me the guards didn't bother to call and ambulance because the prison doctor had said there was nothing they could do but surgery because her intestines had ruptured and there leaking into her body cavity.

Kira's death had haunted her dreams ever since she had died, Jane had tried to calm her when she had a nightmare but it never worked Jane always walked away with a black eye and Quinn would curl up into a ball and start singing a random song that she though of.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: wow I've been gone a while. Didn't think my life would get so hectic and my muse would run away and join the circus lol. But I'm back now and I have a bit more time on my hands, so I'm hoping to start up all the stories I left hanging. Sorry if my writing style has changed, and hopefully my spelling has gotten better. So let's get this show on the road shall we.

Quinn's week had been boring she woke up went to school, went to meets with Mrs Pillsbury, then went home, but now it was the weekend and her mother was gone for a work thing, home alone and not allowed to leave the house because of the stupid ankle jewellery.

She had just finished all her homework from that week and it was only 12pm, what the hell was she supposed to do for the rest of today and tomorrow, when her phone went off,

From: S  
>hey bitch your mother home?<p>

She replied with a simple 'no' and 2 minutes later there was a knock on the front door.

"Bitch open the door now before I beat it down I know your home, not like you can go anywhere else" Santana yelled with her usual impatience.  
>"Give me a minute to get down the fucking stairs Santana" she yelled back running down the stairs because she knew that Santana wasn't joking about beating down her door.<p>

She opened the door to find not only Santana but Britney and Rachel as well, Santana pushed past her a flopped down on the couch,  
>"Come in why don't you" Quinn said sarcastically as she made room for the other two to walk through to make their way to join Santana before closing the door,<br>"Ok Quinn, seeing as you've missed a lot while you were in juvenile prison i think it is time that we fill you in on what you missed, first off yes what Fin said was true i did cheat on him, with both Santana and Britney" Rachel said.  
>"At the same time" Santana added with a grin on her face.<br>"When did this happen?" Quinn was so confused before she was locked up Santana refused to admit she was gay to herself and she hated Rachel.  
>"About a month after you were locked up, Rach was very sad and i said to Santana that we should take her out to Breadstix to cheer her up, coz pasta always cheers me up" Britney said with her usual grin.<br>"At first I said no because I thought it was some kind of joke, but Santana and Britney stopped the slushies and made people leave me alone, one day me and Finn had a fight because I still wouldn't put out and I wasn't even letting him touch me anymore, that day was the day I said I would go because we had started a friendship, I needed some time outside of my head and away from Finn" Rachel said looking sad.  
>"I managed to flirt some drinks out of the waiter and well to many drinks later one thing lead to another, but it was a onetime thing" Santana added.<br>"So you three became friends and slept together within a month of me going away and you didn't bother to tell me in any of the emails you sent me Santana?" Quinn asked.  
>"Hey you never told me much about what was going on with you just mundane things like I'm ok, I'm not dead, I'm not someone's bitch" Santana pointed out.<br>"Well there isn't much going on when you're inside Santana what was I supposed to say, oh I spent today lifting weights and smoking?" Quinn asked quirking her eyebrow  
>"She has a point" Rachel added.<br>"So anything else interesting happen while I was gone?" Quinn asked.  
>"Not really, Kurt got a boyfriend, Puck is a one woman man, I came out of the closet and we found out who you went to juvy for" Santana said with a straight face looking at Quinn.<br>"Oh and you can't forget that Karofsky transferred school" Britney added.  
>"Wait rewind for a minute, you know?" Quinn asked.<br>"Yeah of course we know, she told us what happened, he deserved it the sicko, wish it had been me to go all Lima heights adjacent on his ass" Santana said all through this part of the conversation Rachel was silent.  
>"Enough with the sad stuff guys" Britney says while giving Rachel a cuddle.<p> 


End file.
